


啃书复健笔记-西游篇

by Leoswift



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	1. Chapter 1

第一回 灵根育孕源流出，心性修持大道生

01.原文的解读：  
天地之数，129600岁为一元，分为十二会，子丑寅卯辰巳午未申酉戌亥。  
戌终万物否，亥初人物俱无，曰混沌。  
子时，天始有根，有日月星辰，天开于子。  
丑时，地始凝结，有水火山石土，地辟于丑。  
寅时，发生万物，人生于寅。

笔记：  
按照吴老西游宇宙的设定，每129600年就有一次大轮回，从混沌，到开辟天地，发生万物，再到万物枯竭归于黑暗（这个设定让我想到了三体）那么盘古开天辟地，是指发生在某一次轮回的事？还是每一次都会出现一只盘古来开天辟地？那么每次轮回都是同样的事在重复上演吗？所以可以有什么逆转时空之类的情节，其实是平行世界的跳跃？【打住

盘古在各大能里边的段位是多高呢？我恍惚记得说混沌也是个了不起的角色来着，还有那些三清四帝，难道也会跟着129600年一次的归零而消失？没看过修仙玄幻文，不懂这个，但是很想知道。

02.原文及解读：  
感盘古开辟之后，世间分为四大部洲：东胜，西牛，南赡，北芦。

笔记：  
吴老的世界设定是，整个世界划成四块，东胜神州海外有一傲来国，这个海外是指和东胜神州的大陆分开了还是在大陆边陲？国近大海，海中有座名山……emm，花果山是在海里的？四面环海？与世隔绝？

花果山是十洲之祖脉，三岛之来龙。三岛应该是蓬莱，瀛洲，方丈。这个十洲……emmm，不知道是什么但是肯定是很牛逼了。  
这么说来花果山应该是个相当牛逼的地方了，而我们猴猴就是在这座山的正当顶上，从开辟以来就每天吸收日月精华，直到某天孕育出石卵，然后猴猴出生。

这个设定实在是太苏了，吴老真的不是想让猴猴统治世界来的吗？天道亲儿子啊同人怎么吹猴猴的实力都不嫌多的吧。什么三清四帝如来老君，实力比猴猴强只是因为年纪凑的吧，几万岁的人欺负几百岁的小奶猴算什么本事(‵□′)╯我猴成长起来吊打你们

猴猴出生的时候，见过别人分析应该是汉朝？我没学过历史不知道，但是肯定就离盘古开辟什么的很远了，所以这时应该诸神归位，万物有常的，所以玉帝就出场了。

03.原文及解读：  
猴猴出生的时候惊动了玉帝，千里眼回报说是地上仙石产卵化作石猴，玉帝垂恩说下方之物，不足为异。

笔记：也就是说玉帝并没有注意猴猴，只觉得他是和普通精怪一样是无父无母天生地养的，不足为意。然而我们猴儿可不是普通精怪，是天道亲儿子哦

04.猴猴在花果山说的是兽语【突然猥琐的笑

05.水帘瀑布直通大海。原来是座铁板桥，桥下之水，冲贯于石窍之间，倒挂流出去，遮闭了桥门。也就是说洞内桥下水倒挂着流出去形成了水帘。服气的，我实在想象不出这个构造。

06.水帘洞里有花有树，应该很大，不是86西游记拍出的那一点山洞。虽然猴儿说是天造地设的家当，但里面显然是有人住过的。至于是谁，会挑这么个好地方来住，而且不被人发现。应该是早已成了哪个大能吧。有人说是敖广的私宅，我不觉得他有这本事。肯定是有高人住过

07.猴子们怎么知道分君臣佐使？是不是有很老很博学的猴子给讲课？就像人一样，花果山的猴子们也是要上学的👆尤其通臂猿猴，就是他指引孙悟空去求长生之道的，也很厉害了

08.至此，分析一下猴猴。首先人设是天下第一苏了，天道是亲爹，纵然没爹娘照顾，但花果山山灵水秀，应该也生不出什么威胁猴猴的东西，姑且认为他童年美好吧。

猴猴有志向的，知道争取当大王（笑），后来上天也是想当大官。虽然猛一瞧很追名逐利似的，其实他心思可单纯，哪里对官阶名利有什么概念，就算当了大王，无非是多了保护族群的责任，也不会多占什么好处（大概连母猴都没有？）去了天上，被骗去喂马，自以为是极大的官，猴猴也不骄奢，照样勤勤恳恳把马养的肥肥的。他哪儿懂那些个真正的野心大志啊，想当官也就是小孩办家家酒吧

09.猴猴先到了南瞻部洲，待了八九年，学人话，人礼，这时猴猴应该懂了些人情世故？  
后来越过西海，到达西牛贺州，灵台方寸山，被樵夫指路斜月三星洞。樵夫见了猴猴也不怕，服气的。

10.须菩提有许多徒弟，有出师的，猴猴去时仍有三四十个师兄。三星洞是很豪华的地方，“一层层深阁琼楼，一进进珠宫贝阙”。  
须菩提：大觉金仙，西方妙相。不生不灭，与天同寿。空寂自然随变化，真如本性任为之。性情应该很恣意。  
历劫明心大法师，嗯，大法师。

11.猴猴的路线：东胜神州——东海——南瞻部洲——西海——西牛贺州  
啊想看西游世界的地图啊

12.猴猴对祖师说自己一生无性。心疼。  
其实当时是懂得少，懵懵懂懂，还没有完全形成自己成熟的性格吧。后来经历了那么那么多，才渐渐成长。

13.狲字去了兽旁，乃是个子系。子者儿男也，系者婴细也，正合婴儿之本论，教你姓‘孙’罢。  
婴儿之本论。  
须菩提当真不知道猴猴的来历么？  
给他取这么苏的姓名，基本上就和现代什么“经纬”啊，“天一”啊，是一个性质了吧。


	2. Chapter 2

第二回　悟彻菩提真妙理　断魔归本合元神  
第三回　四海千山皆拱伏　九幽十类尽除名  
01.  
猴猴最开始的时候，并不想称王称霸，只是想不受人管束，得以久居天人之内。  
也就是求长生，也就是想超脱生死，不受轮回，不受任何拘束，物我合一。  
猴猴想到老死而伤感时，有个通背猿猴说大王开了道心了。  
其实我理解通俗一点，彼时猴猴不懂道，只说想求长生，其实道之极不就是通背猿猴说的躲过轮回不生不灭，与山川同寿么。猴猴一直追求的就是自由，而完全的自由就是修道人所追求的终极目标。问道求长生，是为了不受轮回拘束，大闹天宫，是为了不受天法约束。只要一直有颗向往自由的心，就一直没变，无论是石猴，美猴王，齐天大圣，行者悟空，还是斗战胜佛。  
这是一种成长，猴猴毕竟不是圣人，他才勉强够上千年的修为，很多事都不懂，少人引导照拂，磕磕绊绊的，没长歪就很不错了。所以也会有一些俗欲。比如。  
02.  
因为无父无母，除了菩提，环境就是他的老师。最初在花果山，生灵单纯，他也单纯。后来在南瞻部洲游历八九年，大概就是个小浪子的形象，穿着捡的偷的不合体的衣服，戴个遮脸的帽子，整天游逛。这时候见识了人性的七情六欲，但猴猴也没忘了初心，又开始寻师。  
进入方寸山后他开始规规矩矩的修行，也就是把个野生的小树苗扶正了让他往好的地方长。  
方寸山应该是塑造了猴猴的道心，后来跟唐僧取经的时候，才能每每口出金句怼那庸腐和尚。  
那被逐出方寸山之后，猴猴就莫名成了妖王（笑）之前一直是仙猴呀  
然后结识一群大妖怪。  
肯定多多少少是会被带坏的，好在没跟着学吃人。  
猴猴本心还是纯善的，况且菩提爹爹说了不许他作恶。  
方寸山的教育应该是刻骨铭心的，猴猴本来就是灵胎仙胞，所以是根正苗红的好宝宝，家长不管之后，跟混世打了一架就进了黑社会吧（笑）  
大闹天宫应该是猴猴最狠的时候，他的热血，欲望，狂骄，桀骜，叛逆。如果之前三星洞是他修养静的一面，那大闹天宫时应该就是他动的一面达到了顶峰。  
那么被压五行山后，他是变得越来越暴戾，还是在反思自己呢……不好揣测  
03.  
进山门前七年，猴猴一直在师兄们的调/教下学一些洒扫应对之节，这个是七八岁小孩学习的，就相当于小学课程。  
三四十个师兄都相当于猴猴的老师。  
想象一下一个小学生有三四十个老师管教是什么画风吧（笑）  
04.  
菩提大法师儒释道兼修。  
如来后来说猴猴弃道从释，说明他一开始学的是道家法术。  
05.  
猴猴是个学霸。第一次听老师讲课就能悟出妙音，又能猜的祖师盘中谜，是顶顶的天资聪颖，根骨极佳了。再次强调，天道亲儿子。  
06.  
“祖师闻言，咄的一声，跳下高台”这个画面好搞笑哈哈哈。  
07.  
猴说这也不学那也不学，私以为祖师压根也没想教他那些。戒尺打头三下让他半夜去房里这个谜，打死我也想不出来啊太偶然了吧也Orz  
另外菩提爹地可真偏心，悄悄给猴儿开小灶嘿嘿嘿  
08.  
师父一首诗让猴猴了悟根源福灵心至，又传了口诀。再次感慨猴猴学霸，这种机会，给个愚钝之人是抓不住的。菩提爹地那首诗我看不懂玄妙之处hhh_(:D)∠)_  
09.  
三年后师父又授课，就点名悟空问他在做什么功课，然后光明正大的给猴猴开起了小灶，（让师兄们怎么想啊笑）此次学会了地煞七十二变。又一日赏晚景时，师父又点名悟空教他筋斗云。师兄们应该是对师父的偏心习惯了，也不计较，还打趣悟空学会了可以去送快递hhh  
10.  
师父为什么赶猴猴走，肯定是有难言之隐的。赶走之前还絮絮叨叨说一大堆什么“我问你弄甚么精神，变甚么松树？这个工夫，可好在人前卖弄？假如你见别人有，不要求他？别人见你有，必然求你。你若畏祸，却要传他；若不传他，必然加害：你之性命又不可保。”  
这不就是老母亲的唠叨么，类似于教孩子别在外人跟前显摆，别露富之类的。【众师兄：师父我们可还是您亲徒弟？  
11.  
猴猴是个爽利的人。哪个孩子不离爹的，虽然明面上是被赶走了，但猴猴肯定心里知道菩提是为他好。肯定舍不得，伤心，或者百般纠缠的，但是一旦最后离开了，就不会再哀哀怨怨放不下，他心大的很。  
就是偶尔会梦见，会小小的委屈一下吧。  
心里吃准了菩提爹爹不会真不管自己，所以五指山下受苦的时候叫天不应，发现爹爹也不来救自己的时候，肯定是怨气大爆发，心想这人真不要我了！伤心死了！气死了！唐僧恰好出现，跟个救世主似的，所以猴猴才对他这么死心塌地，哎。  
之前一直是恃宠而骄，结果被抛弃一次后知道疼了，不敢闹了，所以西行路上可以忍受那么多委屈。想想在三星洞时当小师弟多受宠啊，现在当个大师兄，明明是年纪最小却要又当保姆又当保镖，操不完的心，哎  
但是我不相信菩提爹爹真不管猴猴，他肯定是不好出面，或者又有什么很复杂的事，毕竟大闹天宫这种大祸，按在谁头上不是死罪？  
12.  
猴猴身不满四尺，年不过三旬。  
一米三的身高……  
给姐姐抱抱吧（一棒打死  
13.  
猴猴和混世打了一架之后就无知无觉的踏入了黑社会，操练猴儿们稳固领地，又觉得木刀威力不够，跑去邻国搬空了藏兵库（强盗行为）点兵四万八千猴，又收了花果山七十二洞妖王，把花果山造成了个固若金汤外人难犯的地方，也算竖起势力来了。真闹腾´_>`。  
就是方寸山规矩久了，一时没人管就无法无天了。  
龙宫寻宝这个，也是强盗行为啊（无奈笑）不过金箍棒也是认主的，他叫如意嘛，有灵性的，预感到猴猴要来，所以沉寂了千百年突然开始放霞光。到了猴猴手里也是圆满，至于那套装备，算了我圆不了了_(:з」∠)_  
闹地府这个，我猴猴修了长生之术，为什么还会在生死簿上有名？还是说名字是早写下的，但是没料到猴猴会修成大道，就没有改？那也不应该啊，猴猴这个开天辟地就占了c位的天道亲儿子，怎么会只记342岁寿命？又或者冥府的人只是把猴猴当成普通的精怪，毕竟当初玉帝也没把猴猴当回事。  
可能只有一两个大能知道猴猴来历不小？比如菩提？  
地府被砸是他们活该，但是悟空不该把其他猴子的名字也销了。再神通广大也不能易改他人命数吧，哎，还是年轻气盛不懂事


	3. Chapter 3

第四回　官封弼马心何足　名注齐天意未宁  
第五回　乱蟠桃大圣偷丹　反天宫诸神捉怪  
01.  
这章回名取的，好似说孙悟空有了很大的野心志向。猴子求道回来后天地四方游，结识好友，日日行乐。太白金星下来招安时，他说自己刚好想去天上看看。  
太白说是请他上去拜受仙录，猴猴之前在人间游历，大概也知道当官是好事，成仙是好事，但是他也没什么概念，还说探好路接猴子猴孙一起上天去耍也是很单纯了……  
见到玉帝也没什么谄媚礼节，大大方方站在那儿，玉帝问他时，躬身行礼说老孙便是。玉帝段位肯定是比猴猴高的，心胸也算可以，也没计较这些小节。不过安排弼马温这官职就很过分了。  
弼马温，传言母猴避马瘟。  
太白金星也不厚道，明知是个这么小的官职也不告诉猴猴。  
猴猴果然只是想当大官，就跟我们小时候说长大了要当大官当科学家什么的，这是单纯觉得好，就没有什么概念。猴猴自认为是当了极大的官，但是干着养马的活也不知道偷懒，兢兢业业的。  
02.  
吴老的很多观念加诸角色身上，也不能免俗。所以书里很多角色，或者一些角色的某些行为，看起来是很小气的。  
可能是作者有自己的私念需要借人物发泄出来。  
日后的西游同人，都是或多或少美化了的。  
03.  
天上一日地上一年这种设定实在是太bug了。这样很多帐就算不清。  
04.  
猴猴只是恼官小下界，是独角鬼王进献赭黄袍，劝他去当齐天大圣。猴猴就欢喜应下。  
啧，怎么说呢，我猴真是，心高性傲，也是条粗心大可单纯。  
05.  
巨灵神得令到了水帘洞外，只见都是些狼虫虎豹之类，轮枪舞剑，在那里跳斗咆哮。这巨灵神喝道：“那业畜！快早去报与弼马温知道，吾乃上天大将，奉玉帝旨意，到此收伏；教他早早出来受降，免致汝等皆伤残也。”那些怪传报洞中道：“祸事了！祸事了！”猴王问：“有甚祸事？”众妖道：“门外有一员天将，口称大圣官衔，道：奉玉帝圣旨，来此收伏；教早早出去受降，免伤我等性命。”猴王听说，教：“取我披挂来！”就戴上紫金冠，贯上黄金甲，登上步云鞋，手执如意金箍棒，领众出门，摆开阵势。  
这一段，em，跟后面猴猴师兄弟去妖洞救师父时叫阵的场景像的很……  
06.  
是不是那时候的审美，好看的一定要耳垂长？尖牙咨嘴我都接受，两耳过肩这是什么操作？  
07.  
猴猴是颜控。见哪吒好看就不舍得打了。  
还嫌人家嫩。  
哪吒表示：嫩你奶奶个腿，老子封神的时候你他妈还是个石头蛋子。  
嗯，哪吒打不过猴。  
08.  
这个鹏魔王，狮驼王，禺狨王。不知道和后面狮驼山的三精有什么关系。  
09.  
太白金星再来请他的时候，猴猴也没有怪罪，反而亲自迎接，听说玉帝诏他做齐天大圣时就欢喜应下了。  
我的傻猴zei啊……  
齐天大圣府里只有安静凝神二司，还没有御马监人多，就是个闲职。  
猴猴依然没有概念容易满足。  
10.  
关于三清四帝，百度百科有给一种可被接受的说法：  
https://share.html5.qq.com/fx/u?r=0IVpgvC&t=0  
11.  
我突然想到，原著里没有说猴猴是女娲补天留下来的石头？  
12.  
猴猴日常吃饱桃子午休的时候，仙女们来摘桃把他惊醒了，就骂：你是何方怪物偷我的桃子！  
怪物哈哈哈哈哈我一个豹笑，仙女姐姐os：mmp呦  
13.  
大圣止不住口角流涎，就要去吃，奈何那些人都在这里。  
猴不仅颜控，还吃货。  
14.  
要么说我猴心大，简直是没心没肺。  
瑶池宴闯了祸，想溜回府，结果喝醉酒走错道去了兜率宫Orz  
明明上一刻还想着躲祸，下一刻就忘了，居然想着去拜访人家老君Orz  
兜率宫没人，猴猴看见炉旁五葫芦金丹，说吃几丸尝新，然后都，吃，光，了Orz  
老君os：你他妈也不怕噎死  
猴猴吃完说完了完了闯大祸了，然后就溜了溜了……  
你以为他怕了吗？  
冇！  
他回到花果山之后，喝自己家酒没有仙酒好喝，又跑回天上偷酒去了！  
皮一下你很开心咯？  
15.  
二次讨伐花果山时，猴子们都藏在洞里，七十二洞妖王与独角鬼王被抓了，猴子一人刚退了众神将。  
我猴v5  
对于被抓的外族，猴猴并未惋惜，可能是有亲疏之分，并不觉得他们是亲近人。只说了胜败兵常，会为他们报仇。  
这个，也不好说是薄情寡义，我觉得是作者把自己的观点加在角色上了  
猴吹本人我肯定不会觉得猴猴有半点不好，不接受反驳


	4. Chapter 4

第六回　观音赴会问原因　小圣施威降大圣  
第七回　八卦炉中逃大圣　五行山下定心猿  
01.  
杨戬得到捉拿妖猴的调令后大喜：  
真君大喜道：“天使请回，吾当就去拔刀相助也。”  
真君大人你这个喜的真是耐人寻味。  
来了阵前，听李靖他们说了战况后，真君笑着说要和妖猴斗法，不让他们插手。  
您是来玩的？两军交战一直笑的又不是去相亲……  
真君道：“那泼猴，怎么称得起齐天之职？”梅山六弟道：“且休赞叹，叫战去来。”这里我哈哈哈哈哈真君说你们烦人，我又不是不打，催什么催  
02.  
颜控猴再次上线，看见杨戬小哥哥长得好看又不舍得打了。  
还叫人家郎君小辈。  
杨戬：小你mb，老子封神之战南征北讨时你他妈还是个石头蛋子！  
诶……耳熟啊……  
（哪吒：嗯，我上一节刚说过  
03.  
猴猴和二郎1v1没问题，但是后援团不给力，猴子猴孙被抓，后方着火就慌了神了。  
04.  
花鸨乃鸟中至贱至淫之物，不拘鸾、凤、鹰、鸦都与交群。想给吴老打个电话问问这个设定是怎么想到的……  
05.  
“郎君不消嚷，庙宇已姓孙了。”  
一间庙你想要便要了去罢，早晚整只猴儿都随我杨家姓。  
对不起我克制hhhh  
06.  
猴猴是1v7，加上一条狗，又被太上老君金刚镯砸了才被捉住的。  
07.  
慌得那架火、看炉，与丁甲一班人来扯，被他一个个都放倒，好似癫痫的白额虎，风狂的独角龙。老君赶上抓一把，被他一捽，捽了个倒栽葱，脱身走了。  
猴猴从炉子里出来也不知道记着穿衣服了没  
以及老君可能真的不是战斗型hhh  
08.  
吴老对猴猴的描述：亦正亦邪  
也能善，也能恶，眼前善恶凭他作。  
善时成佛与成仙，恶处披毛并带角。  
09.  
猴猴竟然说自己是老猿……  
´_>`吓，不不你不老，你是小可爱呀  
然后被如来怼你个初为人子的小畜生……看看满天神佛谁不比你大，还老猿  
10.  
灵霄宝殿非他久，历代人王有分传。  
统治者的位子是有变更的。  
11.  
强者为尊该让我，英雄只此敢争先。  
猴猴在这时候说出“强者为尊还让我，英雄只此敢争先”这样的狂言壮语……大概就是我小时候看西游记对他一见钟情的时候  
12.  
玉帝是人子自幼修持，苦历过一千七百五十劫。每劫该十二万九千六百年。  
开头所说一元为一大劫，那就是每当天地覆灭时，玉帝等大神便归隐了，等再开天辟地后又出来教化众生√  
13.  
打赌前说，若不能打出手掌，你还下界为妖，再修几劫，却来争吵。  
结果猴猴赌输了却被他在山下压了五百年。  
而且这打赌也不公平吧，变化骗人。  
不过猴猴撒尿这和可真皮……  
如来骂猴猴尿精猴子我也是笑的不行了  
14.  
西游里边老君，如来等都对玉帝很敬重，总是出现奏禀，不敢违悖，这种描述。好像是比玉帝要低一阶。但玉帝对他们还是会亲自迎接，倒也是很敬重。  
那玉帝的实力在哪儿呢，也没见他出过手……大概也不是战斗型的吧……  
16.  
“如来又称谢了。叫阿傩、迦叶，将各所献之物，一一收起，方向玉帝前谢宴。”  
emmm，俗了俗了。  
第八回　我佛造经传极乐　观音奉旨上长安  
附录　陈光蕊赴任逢灾　江流僧复仇报本  
01.  
千古论题，观音是男是女  
02.  
天界的刑罚，卷帘大将被打了八百下贬下界化作妖魔，只能藏在流沙河底，吃人度日。昔日神将堕为妖魔，还要受七日一次的利箭穿胸之罚。  
老沙吃了九个取经人……唐僧的前九世……  
这么早就去取经了吗？菩萨都还没来找呢。  
老沙觉得只有这九个取经人的骷髅头能在流沙河漂起来不沉挺稀奇，就把它们穿起来拿着玩。  
吓。  
03.  
如来有意教化南瞻部洲的凡人，却不肯直接把经书给他们，而让他们自己来取，付出大代价，才知道经书珍贵。所以取经路上就不主动帮忙去，反而总是有天上的宠物坐骑下界守关  
04.  
八戒受了两千下，比老沙多hhh，虽没有利箭穿胸的责罚，但是错投猪胎也是很惨了。八戒也吃人，而且更破罐子破摔，观音说他这样没前程，猪说要什么前程，管什么千罪万罪。后来被观音劝了。  
05.  
玉龙太子，是被他亲爹告了忤逆之罪，被玉帝责罚受了三百下，又下令处死，被观音救了。只说让他给取经人做脚力，并不是徒弟，所以后面小白龙就被众人忽视了吧  
以及西海龙王真狠心啊，自家儿子也告。我记着后传里边，小白龙和敖闰的关系闹得更僵，是孙悟空帮他平反的，小白龙就是大师兄的迷弟  
06.  
猴猴被观音点化时，满口答应知悔了。  
压几百年肯定是有怨气，不知是否真的甘心知悔呀  
观音要给孙悟空取法名，看来是不知道猴子之前有师父有法名。  
连观音也不知道，那菩提到底是个什么身份呢……  
以及对比前边几位犯点小错就重罚的，玉帝对猴真的是挺容忍的了。闹龙宫地府也没怪他，嫌官小私自下界，战败了李靖哪吒，要立齐天大圣玉帝也忍了。一直没想着灭他，只求他不折腾就好。  
很耐人寻味啊，为啥别人犯丁点错都不行，就能容忍猴猴一直犯错呢？  
阴谋论也说是欲擒故纵，先惯着他犯了大错在找由头灭了他。  
嘶，太阴暗了。  
我偏向于相信猴猴是有大背景让他们动不了的。  
07.  
玄奘的身世在附录里，乳名江流儿，托人抚养，十八岁时才削发修行，摩顶受戒，取法名玄奘。母亲是丞相之女，父亲是状元爷后册封大学士，不出家的话也是个贵公子了  



	5. Chapter 5

九至十三回 没猴  
01.  
土地庙可做宾馆用啊，观音为寻取经人暂住在长安的土地庙里，把土地赶去和城隍睡了  
以及西游书里写观音是女~真人  
02.  
从小时候看西游记就觉得泾河龙王挺苦逼的。袁守诚算卦让张稍定点捕鱼，日日满载而归。泾河龙王听说后就去找他算账。然而也不是直接刚，还要变成人去和他打赌，结果犯天条丢了命。  
算卦这个职业，算不算是出卖天机来换钱？  
如果真的像夜叉所说，“若依此等算准，却不将水族尽情打了？”那袁算子也是有点过分了。龙王找他算账也是正常。  
只不过他千不该万不该不该犯天条，又不是猴猴，犯天条肯定凉啊  
后来他去地府告唐太宗也是搞笑了，玉帝都下令杀你了，一个凡间人王能救得了你么，你还去告他，人也料不到魏征能梦中斩龙呀，唐太宗表示朕可真瘠薄冤枉  
03.  
有一点我不太懂。生死簿是谁说了算的的？  
它是有什么效力，写上去就自动执行了，还是只是个记账的普通本子？  
生死簿写什么是谁定的呢？  
唐太宗游地府的时候，十王闻言，伏礼道：“自那龙未生之前，南斗星死簿上已注定该遭杀于人。”  
我朋友说南斗是司命官。  
南斗星君必定不居于地府。  
那是他掌管编写生死簿吗？而地府只是执行，没有改变的能力？  
未生之前就定了死期，这就是个世纪哲学问题了：朋友们，相信命运吗  
司命官的权利多大呢？能控制多少人的命运？凡人？牲畜？妖？神仙也能吗？  
04.  
有意思的事，生死簿上判唐太宗阳寿尽于贞观十三年，判官崔珪念私情，悄悄改成了三十三年，这算不算违反天规？  
这么操作的话岂不是可以随意篡改他人命数？  
而且居然也没人发现……  
是bug？  
05.  
这一章对地府有很丰富的描述。  
看完之后跟朋友讨论，说完了，咱们杀生这么多，怕不是要下地狱？  
一人说，难怪今天刚处死一批小白鼠，关节就莫名疼得厉害  
emmmm  
如果不是职业要求，建议还是不要杀生。  
也不算迷信，宽以待人严于律己，问心无愧才不怕鬼敲门啊  
06.  
崔珪一直告诉唐太宗说到了还阳之后要告诉世人地府是怎么怎么样的地方。  
善心常切切，善道大开开。  
吴老的三观大概是特别正吧【  
07.  
那唐王只管贪看，不肯前行，被太尉撮着脚，高呼道：“还不走，等甚！”扑的一声，望那渭河推下马去。  
这一段笑死，唐太宗太作了，让你还阳还不慌不忙的，被扔河里了吧  
还有这段，唐太宗还阳的时候在棺材里喊淹死我了，阳间给他办丧事的群臣以为是诈尸，秦叔宝还对着棺材说“陛下你不要装鬼吓我们”这些个不着调的人hhh  
08.  
这章告诉我们，换了朝代，别人想怎么给你编故事都可以  
09.  
不过敢编排鬼的，必是不怕鬼的_(:з」∠)_  
10.  
吴老插了一段无关的，刘全以死进瓜，李氏借尸还魂的故事。李氏门前斋僧被刘骂不守妇道，就自缢了。刘也不想活，也不要儿女了，愿意死了帮唐太宗去阴间进瓜。  
……骂两句就自杀，老婆死了就不要孩子了。  
……好任性啊。  
结果查说这夫妻有登仙之寿，又放还回来，前边伏笔说公主寿短，就让李氏借尸还魂，就是魂穿剧情节，李氏醒来之后不知道自己变成了公主，在后宫一通疯闹，大概就是你们谁啊这是哪啊要干嘛啊放我离开……  
11.  
关于佛教。  
我连皮毛都没有了解过，不知道他们的原则和信仰是什么。  
行善积德√  
无欲无求×  
起码吴老写的西游里佛家人总有很俗很私的表现。要说无欲无求要什么香火，修什么金身，招什么帮众呢……不懂不懂  
太宗要让人做水路大会，傅奕说：“西域之法，不讲君臣父子之纲，以六道轮回之说，蒙骗愚昧之人，追究你过去犯了什么罪孽，又哄你说将来有什么福缘，好像念经就能洗刷罪过逃脱惩罚。  
且生死寿夭，本都是自然之事；刑德威福，都凭你自己做主。  
现在有庸俗虚伪之辈，把念佛当幌子。  
自五帝三王，未有佛法，君明臣忠，年祚长久。至汉明帝始立胡神，然惟西域桑门，自传其教，实乃夷犯中国，不足为信（不翻译了  
然后有人反对，宰相萧瑀：“佛法兴自屡朝，弘善遏恶，冥助国家，理无废弃。佛，圣人也。非圣者无法，请置严刑。”  
太宗又问别人，张道源、张士衡二臣对曰：“佛在清净仁恕，果正佛空……大慧禅师有赞幽远……自古以来，皆云三教至尊而不可毁，不可废。”  
后来佛家赢了，唐王颁法：但有毁僧谤佛者，断其臂。  
好的吧。  
12.  
关于唐僧的身世来历，和附录大致相同微有出入。附录说唐僧十八岁削发入空门，正文说他自幼为僧。其他出入就不值提了。  
唐僧是金蝉转世，因轻慢佛法被贬下界磨砺，人设是官贵后代，千经万典，无所不通：佛号仙音，无般不会。还被拜了官爵。  
一眼看过去基本就是没缺点吧。  
唐僧主持水路大会，见了观音，得了锦斓袈裟和禅杖，和唐王拜了兄弟，领了取经大任。立誓不取真经死不还。  
看起来是坚毅勇敢的很，然而后面路上的表现就是迂腐又懦弱，怕死的很【叹  
他最初说的是求佛，后来几次说的都是尽忠报君王。  
千古立名舍身取义的人千千万，他果有为大道献身的愚忠，却不想这路上的苦他能不能担下来，好在有个猴子……说到这里，猴猴真是懂事的让我心疼，一路上多少委屈啊  
我相信历史上玄奘法师绝对比吴老书里的唐僧坚毅果敢许多，应是文能诵经武能超度，绝不是天天坐在马背上肩不能挑手不能提的娇嫩和尚  
13.  
唐三藏取经之前收过徒弟，猴猴不是大师兄啊  
14.  
提问，唐三藏这时候多大年纪了？  
15.  
巩州遇虎熊，两个随从被剁了吃了，唐僧魂都吓飞了。  
太白金星救了和尚，告诉他前方自有神徒，所以这时天庭跟灵山已经通好气了？  
和尚是做钦差一直出了大唐，除了附录里曾被癞头和尚怼无父无母，自小应没受过委屈。这离了随从，到处跪人……太白金星救他也下跪，求刘伯钦救他也下跪，啧  
也不说猴猴救了你千万次，却总甩脸色给他  
16.  
在国内城中时，别人说取经路上多凶险，唐僧：心生，种种魔生；心灭，种种魔灭。  
然后  
唬得个三藏魂飞魄散，二从者骨软筋麻。  
把一个长老，几乎唬死。  
三藏昏昏沉沉，也辨不得东西南北，正在那不得命处，忽然见一老叟，对面吹了一口气，三藏方苏，跪拜于地道  
三藏见他来得渐近，跪在路旁，合掌高叫道：“大王救命！大王救命！”  
三藏见说，又胆战心惊，不敢举步。  
这太保三股叉举手迎敌，唬得个三藏软瘫在草地。  
……太多了不复制了  
17.  
佛说众生平等，刘伯钦杀了老虎，唐三藏还大为赞叹。佛讲悲天悯人，两个随从死了，也未见唐三藏悲哀。可能是作者没写吧，但我单看书只能看出他劫后余生的庆幸  
18.  
可喜欢刘伯钦，真性情的很  
19.  
唐三藏不贪富贵是真的，持规守戒也是真的，满腹经纶也是真的


	6. Chapter 6

第十四回　心猿归正　六贼无踪  
第十五回　蛇盘山诸神暗佑　鹰愁涧意马收缰  
01.  
猴猴出山后第一次用金箍棒，笑道：“这宝贝，五百余年不曾用着他”  
嘤~我要魂穿金箍棒~叫宝贝什么的太苏了呀~  
02.  
唐人是我师父，我不是什么糖人蜜人……  
吴先生真贫  
03.  
猴猴虎皮是自己缝的，直布小裰是师父的旧衣  
04.  
唐僧说猴猴：“你这般小小的一个人儿”  
05.  
那贼闻言，喜的喜，怒的怒，爱的爱，思的思，欲的欲，忧的忧……什么操作啊这是hhhhhh  
06.  
猴杀六贼之后，唐僧絮叨一堆，最后说，这幸亏是山野，要是城里，我怎么脱身？  
猴说：我不打死他，他就打死你了  
和尚说：我就算死了也不行凶  
上一章的老虎：？？？  
07.  
唐三藏大概是乘了菩提的凉，师父二字在猴子心里份量极重。  
他想保你，就算吃苦受屈也鞍前马后地尽心服侍。  
他想害你，你睡觉时发昏时就算平时路上走着他背后给你来一下你不得凉？  
何必拿个紧箍来恶心人  
对唐三藏最大的芥蒂，除了三打，就是这个紧箍  
08.  
骗孙悟空戴紧箍，算不算犯戒？  
09.  
猴猴被骗估计心里又气又屈，他五百年不回故乡，舍离了亲友，忍着气回来保唐三藏，唐三藏却骗他咒他，他生了歹念要杀和尚，应当是气昏了头  
因为往后他再没对和尚有二心，就算有紧箍，杀个凡人能多难？  
10.  
猴猴忍不了一章就开始熊，还要去南海打观音2333  
就好比，熊孩子闯了祸，别人来家告状，家长揍了一顿，说谁谁家来告状了。这孩子就恼：“谁告的状，我打他去！”  
11.  
猴猴抱师父的场景，你们脑补一下  
大概就是，从正面基本上就看不见猴了  
12.  
行者见他哭将起来，他那里忍得住暴燥，发声喊道：“师父莫要这等脓包形么！你坐着，我去找马  
和尚说：你走了我被吃了咋办  
猴猴说：你又要马，又不让我走！似这般看着行李，坐到老罢！  
我豹笑  
猴猴os：哎呀气得我脑阔疼  
13.  
六丁六甲、五方揭谛、四值功曹、一十八位护教伽蓝，各各轮流值日听候。  
这些个暗中保护的毛神，是保护还是监视？平常也没个卵用  
14.  
鹰愁涧，猴猴抓不到小白龙，气得叫出山神土地，原因是：让我打几棍散散心  
也是很刁蛮了  
15.  
猴猴脱不开身，为什么不给和尚画圈？  
16.  
猴猴待人什么态度全凭心情。心情好时，见了菩萨玉帝什么大神会拘谨行礼。心情不好时，管你天王老子还是佛陀菩萨，撒泼争吵什么的……还要打人(´-ι_-｀)  
17.  
猴猴说不去取经了，观音哄了他许多好话……那个场景就是，叔叔带你去买冰淇淋啊~  
便姑且认为观音是真的为他好吧  
18.  
处处山神土地都认得猴猴，口呼大圣，应该是猴猴在天界任过官职的原因吧。不然凭妖魔再厉害也不行啊……


	7. Chapter 7

第十六回　观音院僧谋宝贝　黑风山怪窃袈裟  
第十七回　孙行者大闹黑风山　观世音收伏熊罴怪  
第十八回　观音院唐僧脱难　高老庄行者降魔  
第十九回 云栈洞悟空收八戒 浮屠山玄奘受心经  
01.  
唐僧和观音禅院的和尚咬耳朵，说猴猴丑  
丑你妈批呦  
02.  
猴猴这个当一天和尚撞一天钟也是皮，看他皮我心里安慰  
03.  
既是观音禅院，观音为何纵容寺里僧人杀人放火？  
04.  
黑熊精也是妖中奇葩了。  
05.  
老和尚干嘛要找幸童……莫名觉得变态诶  
06.  
想象一下一个不满四尺的小人儿在你跟前自称老外公，真是可爱了  
猴猴自报家门说了一堆什么我是历代驰名第一妖，熊说：“哦，弼马温呀。”  
猴猴：敲丽妈  
07.  
我写同人，肯定是把猴猴的本事再强化几分，跟熊打平手什么的，认真打了吗……  
08.  
高太公要退猪八戒的原因是，一则败坏家门，二则没个亲家来往，一向要退这妖精。  
然而老猪在高家三年也没害他们  
高老头说老猪吃得多，唐僧说，他干得所以吃得  
高太公说他如今又弄风吓人，扰乱邻舍，还 把翠兰关起来了  
猴猴说帮他捉了妖，让他写退亲文书  
高老头说要什么文书，情管除根就是  
猪也是惨了  
09.  
那女儿认得是他父亲的声音，才少气无力的应了一声道：“爹爹，我在这里哩。”  
老猪是多纵yu啊……想起金毛吼抢了娘娘不能上，把宫女抓来顶缸结果死了两个……  
10.  
那怪不识真假，走进房，一把搂住，就要亲嘴。行者暗笑道：“真个要来弄老孙哩！”  
猴猴说他自小不懂那事我是信的  
11.  
没有背媳妇的桥段  
12.  
老猪的身世，前世是闲散混日子，后来遇着仙人指点，发奋修炼成仙，管天河水军。比起来沙僧是辇前侍奉的，可能就是管着卷帘子的吧……不过卷帘大将，大将应该是有护卫的职责？  
猪当元帅时醉酒耍流氓，该被玉帝处决的，是太白金星求情。  
又怀疑太白金星是不是早就知道些什么  
13.  
八戒说猴子：你这诳上的弼马温，当年撞那祸时，不知带累我等多少，今日又来此欺人！  
emmm，所以八戒心里大概记仇吧  
14.  
高太公说，招了妖怪女婿败他门风，要孙悟空斩草除根，愿以一半家家财酬报。猴猴说他也没白吃你的，也是神仙临凡配得上你家闺女，怎么就要除根？高太公始终不愿，师父说：悟空，你既是与他做了一场，一发与他做个竭绝，才见始终。  
15.  
猴猴说自己：因是老孙改邪归正，弃道从僧。然而猴猴每次说自己大闹天宫的事迹语气里还是得意的很  
这个邪正，可能就是吴老的观点吧，妖就是邪，佛就是正  
16.  
猴猴说：善猪恶拿2333333  
17.  
观音先找沙僧，再找八戒，取法名都是悟字辈，到了猴猴好巧也是悟字辈。  
我就想，如果不是悟字辈，观音硬要猴猴改法名他是改不改？  
我觉得猴猴肯定是不改的。  
那不就尴尬了。  
所以可能，取经名单早就定好了？起码猴猴是内定的了？  
18.  
悟空道：“老孙虽量窄，吃不上坛把。  
酒量不好人设不倒  
19.  
八戒道：“他倒也有些道行。他曾劝我跟他修行，我不曾去罢了。”  
感觉八戒这个人，性格很值得推敲，很有主意，不好哄骗。  
也拎的清自己想要啥  
20.  
乌巢禅师说的《多心经》就是tvb版里的观音心经，看多了前半边我都能背了，有兴趣可以背背，才二百七十字，可以防身壮胆用  
21.  
乌巢禅师能知过去未来，或者说，未来的种种劫难，早就安排好了


	8. Chapter 8

第二十回 黄风岭唐僧有难 半山中八戒争先  
第二十一回 护法设庄留大圣 须弥灵吉定风魔  
第二十二回 八戒大战流沙河 木叉奉法收悟净  
01.  
黄风洞一个虎先锋就能把唐僧捉了，闹呢吧  
02.  
黄风怪这里，也没那个虎先锋爽利，一直在优柔寡断  
03.  
虎先锋死了。哎。  
04.  
手持三股钢叉利，不亚当年显圣郎。  
这里二郎哥哥莫名被cue  
05.  
猴猴没被黄风吹瞎，也没86里的兄弟情深，只是被吹的眼疼。  
比较好玩的是，猴猴点了眼药不能睁眼只能摸索，老猪说：“先生，你的明杖儿呢？”  
贱贱的2333  
06.  
八戒问猴猴李长庚是谁，猴猴告诉他是太白金星。八戒大惊说这是我恩人啊。  
woc你个死猪头救命恩人叫啥都不知道你去死吧  
07.  
行者道：“累烦你老人家与我传答传答：我是东土大唐驾下御弟三藏法师的徒弟，齐天大圣孙悟空行者。今有一事，要见菩萨。”  
道人笑道：“老爷字多话多，我不能全记。”  
行者道：“你只说是唐僧徒弟孙悟空来了。”  
我豹笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
猴猴：好烦啊每次宝宝说的花哨一点你们就不好好听  
08.  
黄风怪偷吃灯油，如来拿了就是了，还要麻烦灵吉菩萨看押，为啥？  
看押还没看住，把唐僧抓了……  
真的不是故意设关卡？  
09.  
每次降了妖，是可以在妖洞吃饭的（ '▿ ' ）  
10.  
沙僧是蓝靛脸。那伏妖篇里的鱼还挺像  
11.  
按说沙僧受了观音教悔，不该再吃人啊。那咋一上来就抢师父  
12.  
猴猴是旱鸭子猴，下水变死狗……怎么去龙宫抢的宝贝，龙宫没水是么  
13.  
沙僧的来历，从小就是好汉，后来寻访仙人，修道成仙。卷帘大将的职能大概就是贴身侍卫，给卷帘，给护驾，随时跟着那种。沙僧打破琉璃盏是赤脚大仙求情才没被杀  
14.  
哈哈哈哈哈哈沙僧说老猪粗糙，老猪很气，说自己能掐出水来  
15.  
遣泰山轻如芥子，携凡夫难脱红尘。象这泼魔毒怪，使摄法，弄风头，却是扯扯拉拉，就地而行，不能带得空中而去。象那样法儿，老孙也会使会弄。  
这段，八戒说让猴猴带师父飞过河去，猴猴说，肉体凡胎重千斤，就算妖魔掳走师父，也不能飞到空中，都是在地上拖着  
23333苦了师父了，拖一路不会被拖死吗……  
然而猴猴把他拖过河也是可以的，但猴猴说：他们只管做护法保师父周全，却不能替他行山涉水，否则取不得经。叫做若将容易得，便作等闲看。  
16.  
八戒沙僧既然在灵霄殿碰过面，又报了家门知道曾经是同事来着，也不叙叙旧就只管打架  
17.  
南海，普陀山（落伽山），紫竹林，潮音洞  
18.  
观音之前哄猴猴说有什么难处尽可以去找他，所以猴猴才一有事就去找观音，也不是真打不过，就是，白来的便宜谁不用谁傻……  



	9. Chapter 9

第二十三回 三藏不忘本 四圣试禅心  
第二十四回 万寿山大仙留故友 五庄观行者窃人参

01.  
乖猿牢锁绳休解，劣马勤兜鞭莫加。  
开头看见这个还挺不乐意的，怎么就是乖猿劣马，猴猴那么懂事，小白也那么听话。后边就看见猴猴捣乱让小白驮着师父狂奔hhhh

02.  
师父问猴猴去哪里住，猴猴说：  
师父说话差了，出家人餐风宿水，卧月眠霜，随处是家。又问那里安歇，何也？  
然后又教育八戒：  
象在高老庄，倚懒不求福的自在，恐不能也。既是秉正沙门，须是要吃辛受苦，才做得徒弟哩

03.  
四圣试禅心那里，猴猴：情知定是佛仙点化，他却不敢泄漏天机。  
说明取经路上很多时候，猴猴是摸的清门道的

04.  
猴猴要进门的时候师父说不行，不礼貌，要等人家有人出来他们再借宿。  
这……万一没人出来呢。  
像我这种一放假半个月不出门靠外卖快递过日子的，人家那么大的家业，肯定自给自足更不出门呀  
不懂这里为啥这样，好像师父料到是要进一个都是女人的地方似的，别的时候借宿都是直接敲门进的呀

05.  
那妇人笑语相迎道。  
这里，别家见了猴猴老猪他们都吓破胆，这女人还笑语相迎……演戏走心点啊……  
港西里女王变成村姑看见猴猴还要吓得花容失色大喊妖精呢

06.  
这时猴猴他们已经到西牛贺州了

07.  
师父对着人家主人说：胜似在家贪血食，老来坠落臭皮囊。  
师父也是很直男了  
哈哈哈哈莫名好感度提升

08.  
三藏见他发怒，只得者者谦谦，叫道：“悟空，你在这里罢。”  
额，一着急开始卖徒弟哈哈哈

09.  
猴猴说：我从小儿不晓得干那般事  
后来又讥讽老猪：  
他想是离别的久了，又想起那个勾当，却才听见这个勾当，断然又有此心。  
我猜猴猴是见过但没做过……毕竟当初人间游历好几年，猴猴好奇心这么强……嗯

10.  
常言道：和尚是色中饿鬼。

11.  
八戒道：“你看娘说的话。那个没有三房四妾？就再多几个，你女婿也笑纳了。我幼年间，也曾学得个熬战之法，管情一个个伏侍得他欢喜。”

我的天哪熬战之法哈哈哈哈哈哈八盖你的底线呢

12.  
慌得那长老忙呼行者，沙僧道：“哥哥，罢了，罢了！我们遇着鬼了！”孙大圣心中明白，微微的笑道：“怎么说？”

这里猴猴微微一笑镇定自若，好苏呀(´▽｀)

13.  
行者道：“兄弟，莫睬他，我们去罢。”三藏道：“那呆子虽是心性愚顽，却只是一味蠙直，倒也有些膂力，挑得行李，还看当日菩萨之念，救他随我们去罢，

师父这里：他虽然不听话，但是有力气能挑行李，留下吧  
哈哈哈哈哈塑料师徒情  
想想前边老猪说猴猴：你与师父做徒弟，我和老沙做长工，真相了猪  
你不只是长工还是储备粮

14.  
只有一个原本，再无微利添囊。好将资本谨收藏，坚守休教放荡。

吴老师这里又教我们休漏泄hhh  
emm：很好奇双修之道啊，是个怎么操作法？

15.  
金蝉子在猴猴被压之后下凡

16.  
万寿山风景大概和花果山不相上下，因为都有天地灵根

17.  
唐僧道：“悟空，你说得几时方可到？”行者道：“你自小时走到老，老了再小，老小千番也还难。只要你见性志诚，念念回首处，即是灵山。

念念回首处，即使灵山这句话是我猴猴说的，太他妈睿智有深度了，佛猴，不，我以后要叫您猴老师孙老师

18.  
行者道：“此言却当。这里决无邪祟，一定是个圣僧仙辈之乡，我们游玩慢行。”  
猴猴是控全局的leader

19.  
乃是混沌初分，鸿蒙始判，天地未开之际，产成这颗灵根

人参果和猴……是不是有个啥四五六？人参猴cp？角虫手？【对不起

20.  
留下两个绝小的看家，一个唤做清风，一个唤做明月。清风只有一千三百二十岁，明月才交一千二百岁。  
猴猴真小

21.  
金蝉子是西方圣老如来佛第二个徒弟。  
我觉得金蝉子大概还是很苏的，但是凡人唐三藏就……嗯。

22.  
三藏道：“胡说！胡说！他那父母怀胎，不知受了多少苦楚，方生下未及三日，怎么就把他拿来当果子？”  
所以人参果是有多大？

23.  
猴猴和八戒私下里叫师父老和尚2333

24.  
原来尾间上是个蒂，看他丁在枝头，手脚乱动，点头幌脑，风过处似乎有声。

吓人不

25.  
猴猴待两个师弟一直是诚心的，摘果子也没忘了沙僧

26.  
而且猴猴也不贪心，一个就够

27.  
其实猴猴也没觉得吃他个果子有啥大不了，连犯罪现场也不收拾。一来他不知道镇元子多厉害，就算知道，偷蟠桃盗御酒窃灵丹的时候也没收敛过啊……

28.  
师父这里我也是乐的不行了：  
俩小孩气得不行去找师父理论，说他徒弟偷果子。  
师父说：那叫他陪你咯。  
小孩：？？？？？你陪得起吗！你知道啥叫人参果吗！  
师父说：赔不了果子，叫他给你赔礼咯，况且还不知道是不是他偷的呢  
俩小孩：wtm？？？


End file.
